The invention relates to a portable, collapsible rocking chair.
Rocking chairs and folding chairs are well known. The rocking chairs can take various types from one just having a rocker at the lower end of front and back legs on each side or it can be rockers mounted on a base which is known as a platform rocker. Folding chairs are also widely known. There are many varities of them. Perhaps the most common are the lawn chairs which have different folding features, but all can collapse from the upright position for sitting to a folded position for storage.